This invention is generally related to pen-based computers, and more particularly to a highly versatile handle/prop arrangement for facilitating use of such a pen-based computer.
Recently, a new type of computer, commonly referred to as a pen-based computer (although also sometimes referred to as a note-pad computer, a hand-held computer or a palm-top computer) has been commercially introduced in various forms. Unlike their predecessors, the well-known lap-top computers, pen-based computers do not require a keyboard to either enter or retrieve information. Instead, such information is typically entered or retrieved through the use of a light pen operating directly on the computer's screen.
The elimination of the need for a keyboard has a number of definite advantages. Obviously, for people who do not know how to type, the pen-based computer is extremely attractive as a way of availing themselves of the benefits of a computer without having to learn to type. Also, the elimination of the keyboard permits even further reductions in size and weight relative to the extremely popular lap-top computers.
On the other hand, there has been some problems with previously developed pen-based computers in terms of positioning them for actual use. Obviously, they can be used in a flat position on a table, or picked up and held for use. However, these are not always the most comfortable or convenient positions for either writing in or viewing information. Also, the conventional lap-top "clam shell" configuration (having the screen on one side and the keyboard on the other) is not as appropriate for a pen-based computer because it does not have a keyboard. Accordingly, although pen-based computers are becoming more and more popular because of their obvious benefits, they do not have the same versatility for comfort and convenience of data entry and display which many people would like.